RP: Konsei Chronicles
Regional Information Pokédex Rules Everyone should know by now, but... # No one-sentence long posts. # Make sure Spelling and Grammar are mostly correct before publishing. This rule is not too serious, as everyone makes mistakes now and then. # Stick to Pokémon canon. As in no triple-types, or Pokémon with multiple abilities, or a Spiritomb with Wonder Guard. If it doesn't happen in the anime or games, it doesn't happen in this RP. # If possible, avoid strong language and suggestive themes. This is a Pokémon RP after all. # Communicate with one another before taking control of another player's character. # Be creative. # Have fun. Players and Characters Dan *'Ethan Murdock' - Pokémon Trainer & Legend Seeker - Ethan is a friendly, well-mannered trainer from Goldenrod City in the Johto Region. He treats his Pokémon like they were his own family, and strives to give all of them an equal amount of attention, despite having well over fifty of them. His dream of becoming a Legend first stemmed from his sighting of the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh over route 29. Since that day, Ethan has captured Six Legendary Pokémon. *'Dylan Addington' - Pokémon Trainer - Ethan's rival trainer since the day they chose their Johto starters, Dylan Addington is independent, confident, and most of all selfish. He doesn't treat his Pokémon as if they were his companions, but more like simple pets that are there to do his bidding. He was much worse when they first started out, but the long rivalry with Ethan changed Dylan a little, for the better. Now, the two are on friendly terms with each other, and challenge each other every time they meet; the victory usually going to Ethan. *'Julie Fox' - Pokémon Breeder - Best friends since three, Ethan and Julie set out on their Pokémon journeys at the same time, caught their first Pokémon at the same time, and even won their first trainer battles at the same time. They traveled with each other up until the point where they had to separate; when Ethan was unable to defeat the Champion, and Julie did. Her victory was short-lived though, as Dylan defeated her not long afterwards. Since then, she keeps in touch with Ethan constantly whilst she aids her elderly Grandparents on their Pokémon Ranch back near Goldenrod City. Nick *'Adam King' - Pokédex Tracker - Adam King is from the Hoenn region - and conquered every gym badge there, however, after, instead of seeking to become a world Pokémon Master, Adam updated his Pokédex and left home, journeying with his small tally of Pokemon to gain knowledge of every Pokémon ever indexed. In his journey, he caught an Articuno that took on the name Frostfoot. Frostfoot and Blanc, Adam's Absol, are his primary Pokémon, used mainly on every journey along with a male Blaziken named Torch, a Luxray named Lazuli, and a Scizor named Cutter. Linnea *'Irene Adson' - Pokemon Trainer / Breeder - Irene's homeland is the Johto region, where she first started out in her journey at the age of 13. Her parents had kept her around longer for fear of her safety, and while the other children of ten ran off with their new pokemon from Professor Elm she sat at home with her Breeder father and Kanto Champion mother, learning from them in the art of battling and taking care of pokemon. Only days after she finally set off she met with Ethan Murdock, and the two quickly became friends. Ethan traveled with her all throughout Johto, until she had won her seventh badge; then they parted ways, Ethan knowing that Irene was more than capable of handling herself. She went on to beat the Elite Four and become the Kanto Champion, and two years later she is still journeying and has taken up her father's hobby for breeding pokemon. Brian * Dean Hemlock – Pokémon trainer with specialty in Psychic type – Dean is an easy-going trainer who grew up in a very well-to-do family. He also has extremely intelligent and tactical mind and has aced every class and test he’s ever taken. He decided to be a trainer in order to challenge himself with something he didn’t find so ‘trivial.’ He also has a good affinity for psychic type Pokémon as well as a competitive streak matched only by his strong ego. Logan *'Thomas Cutter' - Pokemon Trainer - Thomas Cutter is from the Kalos region where he started his Pokemon journey at age 14. Thomas got a late start into his journey due to not knowing what he wanted to do with his life for a while. Because of the late start he was unable to chose a Kalos starter pokemon, and instead wound up with a Squirtle. Since then Thomas' goal has not been to catch them all, but to win them all. Beating the Elite Four in Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and the Indigo Plateau with all the gyms in between. *'Marcell Vazquez' - Pokemon Trainer - Marcell Vazquez is from the Orange Archipelago region where he started his Pokemon Journey at age 10. When he was 14 he went to Kalos in hopes of beating the Pokemon League. Upon arriving in Kalos he became a rival of Thomas Cutter after the two met on Kalos Route 1. Marcell and Thomas regularly find themselves as opponents in competitions, but will work together in times of crisis. He is currently already in Konsei, trying to stay ahead of Thomas once again. Konsei Chronicles Chapter 1 Part 1 Excitement; that was the one word that would describe Ethan Murdock’s feelings as the cruise ship slowly departed from the Goldenrod City pier. The ship’s destination; Ringo City in the Konsei Region. He grinned widely as he made his way through the equally excited crowd of fellow Trainers to the handrail, waving good-bye to his mother, Nurse Maria Joy. His easily discernable parent quickly spotted her son and waved back, “So long Ethan! Have fun, and do be careful!” She called up to him, Ethan rolled his eyes but nodded at her in a gesture of understanding. Once she was no longer visible in the similarly massive gathering of parents and friends upon the pier, all saying their goodbyes and good-lucks to the trainers on-board, Ethan moved away from the rail and towards the bow. Below and before him stretched a large body of water, brimming with sea-dwelling Pokémon, and beyond that body of water was a brand new region to explore. He inhaled the salty air and smiled with confidence; fully prepared to take on every challenge that awaited, and every Legendary this new land had to offer. “Alright, no sense in keeping you cooped up for the whole trip!” Ethan finally said, unclipping the only occupied Pokéball he’d brought along from his belt, “C’mon out, Tidespine!” He called, flinging the baseball-sized, Red and White container into the air, and with a flash of white light his Feraligatr appeared before him on the deck. The large Alligator Water-Type calmly looked around, issuing a barely audible growl from deep in his throat, then practically exploding with a roar of excitement that matched his trainers’, “Ready and raring to go huh pal?” Ethan grinned. The Feraligatr gave another loud exclamation and gave the trainer a thumbs-up, “Good! We’re gonna need your awesome strength once we get there. We want to make a lot more friends, right?” Tidespine nodded and delivered another grumble of agreement. Ethan smiled; he must be taking good care of his Pokémon if, after six years, the once cowardly little Totodile he obtained at the beginning of his journey had truly turned into the brave powerhouse of a Feraligatr standing before him now. He couldn’t help but hug the reptile, and Tidespine quickly returned the gesture, “Alright buddy, let’s go see if there’s anything to eat!” A sudden growl from the Pokémon’s stomach, along with the slight blush he gave after, made Ethan laugh out loud, “Let’s hurry too! Sounds like you’re about to starve!” As the trainer and Pokémon both made their way towards the dining hall, all around them were Trainers, Breeders, and even a few Professors; all of them battling, trading, or simply talking about their favorite Pokémon. Ethan felt right at home as Tidespine kept close at his side, moving upon all-fours to keep up. As he passed by another trainer with an Absol by their side and rounded a corner, something very familiar caught his eye. Another battle was going on just ahead, and one of the Pokémon that was battling was a royal purple Ariados, “''… Could that possibly be…?” Ethan thought to himself, glancing at the Bug-Type’s trainer. He stood there for a moment in both disbelief and pleasant surprise as he recognized an old friend. ---- The green-haired trainer smirked to herself as she assessed the situation, which was by all looks going in her favor. However, she knew that in an instant her opponent could pull an unexpected move and turn the situation around, but she doubted it. She watched as her Ariados neatly dodged the Icy Wind that the Froslass had sent at her, and saw her opening. "Elise, use Shadow Sneak while it can't see!" Blinded by the snow and frost blanketing the wind, Irene and her Ariados were mere figures through the haze. Elise squeaked a confirmation and simply melted into the floor, disappearing into her own shadow as if falling into a pool of ink. The dark shape raced across the floor within the blink of an eye, and before the Froslass could begin to think of where her target had gone, it leaped out of her own shadow and hit her all across the back with a shadowy energy that tipped her claws. The Froslass cried out and whirled around, trying to hit the arachnid with another blast of ice, but Elise leapt nimbly away and scuttled back to her trainer, quick and light on her feet. From the looks of it the battle had been going on for quite some time, seeing the way the Froslass slumped from the strain of her injuries and how clumps of ice covered the hairs along Elise's legs and back. "Enough of this!" the Froslass's trainer yelled. "Hit it with Ice Beam, Froslass!" Knowing how quickly a well-trained pokemon could conjure a fully powered Ice Beam, Irene immediately snapped a reply. "''Flash!" Her estimate had been right, and the Froslass had merely brought its hands together and formed a ball of blue light between them before it was ready to be fired. The Snow Land pokemon instantly fired it, as well, creating a great blueish white beam of light that sent snowflakes whirling in the air and put a thin layer of ice along the deck of the ship beneath it. A bright flash of light lit up the ship and caused onlookers and pokemon alike to cry out as their eyes were unexpectedly seared by the harshness of it, the Froslass being the loudest. Momentarily distracted, the Froslass turned to shield its eyes--and the beam turned with it. People who were quick enough to notice what was happening scrambled out of the way, pulling other down with them. The Ice Beam passed over them all and hit the railing of the ship, denting it and covering the metal with a thick layer of ice. Irene smiled to herself, knowing her battle was won. "Now use Return!" she said, watching the Froslass rub its eyes. She heard Elise answer her and saw her friend racing across the deck, taking care not to slip on the ice,going faster and faster, before slamming into the Froslass and sending it sprawling across the deck from the brute strength of it. Her trainer cried out and ran to his pokemon while Elise all but pranced back to Irene, hissing happily and high-fiving her trainer with a leg. "Good job, Elise!" Irene said, going to one knee and petting her friend on the head. "You were awesome, as always." The shiny Ariados gurgled happily and put two legs on Irene's shoulders, pulling her closer for a hug of sorts. "How did you do it?" her opponent asked as he sent his fainted pokemon back into her pokeball. "My Froslass is resistant to both Bug and Poison types, which your pokemon is both of!" The girl gave him a raised eyebrow. "Well, if you'll remember, I never actually used any Poison or Bug moves against you," she replied levelly. "Elise knows so much more than that, it'd be a waste to make her use only two types of moves." She stood up and thanked the trainer kindly as he handed her some money, and looked back down at her friend. "How about we go get you fixed up and then eat, hmm?" The spider chirped her agreement. "Sounds good to me! You buying?" Ethan joked as he approached his old friend. Irene whirled around at the sound of his voice, and gasped in delight when she saw him, "Ethan!?" She exclaimed, quickly standing up and hugging her old traveling companion, "My gosh its been so long! How've you been?" "I've been very well! How about you? Last time we saw each other you were heading off to Mount Silver to become the Kanto-Johto Champion!" Ethan greeted her right back, the both of them suddenly taken up in an almost crushing embrace by Tidespine; a happy rumble coming from the Water-Type's throat. "I missed you too, Tidespine!" Irene grunted with a laugh as the Feraligatr squeezed them. Once Tidespine had released them, it was Elise's turn to say hello as she promptly leapt upon Ethan, tackling him to the floor with joyful hissing. The Legend Seeker chuckled and pat the spider upon her head. "I see you've been taking great care of Irene, huh Elise?" He joked, the Ariados hissing proudly in response before letting him up. He brushed himself off as he stood, and grinned at the breeder, "So! How 'bout that meal?" ---- Adam sat, idly fidgeting with his Absol as he saw a few battles going on aboard the ferry. He leaned back and petted the creature, named Blanc. "You know, Blanc, who know's what we're going to see over there. None of the Professors prepared me for another journey.", he stated, the Pokemon nodding in agreement. Adam stood up, grabbing his bike from the side of the bench, and walked past a couple of trainers discussing getting a meal after their battle. He glanced over at them as they began to walk, then decided to follow, Blanc at his side. "Maybe they're friendly. Maybe they won't mind having a guy who's new to the region with them, tagging along for the fun of it.", he mumbled to his Absol, who just listened as they walked. "But maybe they're not! What if they battle me and we lose and then they take all of my Pokemon..." Blanc grunted, nudging his master in the direction that the other trainers had turned towards - a diner along the side of the boat called Frankie's Fishery. He stumbled out of the daze, stammering. "Oh!", he exclaimed, readying himself to be introduced to them. The diner itself was very airy, a large area with a pull-down garage style door left open during the day, the beige walls with brown wainscoat giving it a very homely feel, a bar centralized along the back wall, tables strewn throughout. Adam looked inside, seeing the trainers sit down at a large table with six seats. Waiters and waitresses bumped around each of the crowded tables, one server motioning Adam in. He gave the waitress an anxious smile, walking in, the Absol veering closer to his trainer's legs to avoid the bustling foot traffic inside the restaurant. Shifting his way to the table of the other trainers, he stood over them, giving out an awkward, "Hello!". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ This was it. This was the big day. The day that countless amateur trainers from every part of the region could strike out on their own and seek their fortune however they chose. Dean hemlock might have been excited if it weren’t for all the other kids being so loud and excited as to make his head hurt. Dean didn’t like noise. In fact, he didn’t like much of anything. Maybe that’s just a thing that came with being smart. For now all he could do was groan and put his fingers in his ears. The line was so long! And on top of that, every trainer took ages to pick their starters. Why did he even need to ''be ''here? Dean sighed. "just get your starter and Pokedex and get out." he told himself. Dean took out his Eyelet to help him pass the time. Pokeball still in hand, he concentrated on the pokeball and the Psychic Pokémon within. “Hello.” He thought as clearly as he could. “Hello!” said a subtle voice in Dean’s head. Actually it wasn’t really a voice at all, more like an ambient emotion coming from the pokeball, but Dean found it easier to converse if he formed the thoughts into words in his own mind. “You want to come out? I could use the company” He asked. “No, I like it here, it’s dark and quiet.” Came the lazy reply. “Sounds nice. Is there room in there for two?” he joked. “No, this is my ball. Get your own.” The Pokémon shot back with equal jest. After this brief exchange, the two fell to strategizing. This was one thing Dean liked most about his eyelet, even though it was still young by Pokémon standards; it was the only creature that he felt he could have an intelligent conversation with. With this to distract him it felt like it took no time at all before it was time for Dean to pick his starter. ---- Back on the ship; Ethan and Irene didn’t waste any time catching up as they walked into the shipboard restaurant. Ethan learned of his friend’s exploits in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions after going their separate ways, while Ethan told of his own adventures in Unova. By the time they sat down, Irene was telling Ethan about her new love of being a Pokémon Breeder, with the help of her father of course. “So what about you, Eth? Catch any more Legendary Pokémon since I last saw you?” She grinned, placing a small bowl-full of Bug-Type Pokémon chow on the floor in front of Elise. The Legend Seeker smiled at her and simply handed her his National Pokedex for her to skim through. Her eyes widened as she reached the Legendary Category and the images of Entei, Zapdos, and Suicune all popped up, “You’ve… been busy!” She exclaimed, impressed. Ethan chuckled a bit as he fed Tidespine, “How’s Raikou, by the way?” He asked, waving the waitress over politely. Irene smiled at the mention of her own Legendary, which was given to her by Ethan himself, “He’s doing very well… he actually saved me a couple times while challenging the Elite Four,” She replied, handing Ethan back his Pokedex, “I’m sure you’ll be wanting to see him again?” “As much as I’m sure you’ll be wanting to see Mew and Ironpaw again!” Ethan responded with a laugh, referring to his Mew and Riolu. Before the conversation could continue any further, another trainer, probably a little younger then Irene, approached their table. “Hello!” He greeted them, a slightly bashful tone to his voice. Close to his leg, an Absol glanced at both Tidespine and Elise, looking almost as shy as its trainer. Ethan, sensing the youth’s nervousness, merely smiled and offered a greeting in return, with Irene quickly following suite. ---- Thomas sat in a corner with his Blastoise watching the other trainers socialize and battle onboard the ship. He liked to keep an eye on things, to make sure nothing bad happened. Usually nothing bad happens, but he and Blastoise always preferred to be safe than sorry. Cruise ships like this had been hit before by various criminal organizations. He fiddled with his Mega Ring for a few seconds before sighing. "Blastoise I think you can relax. I'm pretty confident nothing bad is happening here.", said Thomas to his pokemon. Blastoise didn't respond and kept looking around the room. After a few minutes of Thomas playing a game of Tetris on his phone Blastoise finally replied. "Blaaastoiseeee.", rumbled the Blastoise while pointing out a running Watchog. Thomas squinted to see the small Pokemon running with what appeared to be some cash in its mouth and hands. Thomas and Blastoise tracked the Watchog until it stopped and gave the money to who Thomas assumed was its trainer. The trainer gave it a pat on the head and then issued an order sending the Watchog back into the crowd. "Bllllasstoise", bellowed Blastoise as he took a step forward. "Hold on big guy,", said Thomas as he stuck his right hand up, "we need more proof." They watched for a few more minutes as the Watchog went around checking other trainers' backpacks and bags. Then it actually took something out of someone's bag. It was once again money. The Watchog then turned around and started running back to its trainer. "Okay that's enough evidence for me. Blastoise use Ice Beam!", ordered Thomas. Blastoise quickly extended his cannons and fired the ice beam at the Watchog. The Watchog reacted too slow and fell to ground frozen solid, money still in hand and mouth. The room grew silent as the Watchog's trainer stepped up. "Who do you think you are freezing my Watchog like that? Do you know who I am? I'm Alexis Gordan! I placed in the top eight at the Vertress Conference this year!", yelled the trainer across the room to Thomas. "I think I'm catching a thief. You've been telling your pokemon to steal money multiple times today. I don't care how well you did in a tournament.", replied Thomas. "Well you little twerp we'll settle this the old fashioned way. With a one on one Pokemon Battle!", replied Alexis. "Fine by me. If I win you have to give back all the money you stole.", said Thomas as he took off his glasses and put them in a case. "Fine since that's never going to happen, but if I win you have to give me every cent on you.", said Alexis and she readied a Pokeball. "Deal.", said Thomas as he readied his own Pokeball. "Go Emboar!", said Alexis as she threw the Pokeball out releasing her Emboar. It stomped the ground twice before snorting small flames out of its nose. "I haven't faced an Emboar in a while. Should be interesting.", said Thomas as he threw out his Pokeball, "Torterra, I choose you!" Torterra landed with a loud thud and hissed 'Torterraaaaaaa' at the Emboar. Music starts to play from the speakers as Alexis issues her first command. "Emboar use Flamethrower!", ordered Alexis. Emboar shot the flames out of its nostrils at high speed towards Torterra. "Torterra use Sandstorm!", exclaimed Thomas. Torterra started to spin as it stomped creating a makeshift shield of sand around it, absorbing the blow of the flamethrower. "Grrr Emboar go in with a Flare Blitz!", ordered Alexis. Emboar's body is surrounded my blue flames before jolting towards Torterra like a missile. "Torterra counter with a double-edge!", Torterra charges at Emboar meeting it head on in the air causing both to stumble back on the ground. "Torterra quickly use Crunch before it has time to recover!" Torterra bites down with surprising speed onto Emboar's right arm. "Emboar try to get yourself free!", says Alexis with doubt in her voice. "Torterra use Leech Seed before Emboar can get away!", Torterra launches several seeds onto Emboar before it manages to get free of Torterra' jaws and jumps back a few times in order to maintain a safer distance. The seeds soon turn into vines and wrap around Emboar and sap its strength away. "Emboar using flame charge to get rid of leech seed!", screamed Alexis, who was growing more concerned with the status of the battle by the second. "Torterra let's end this. Use Stone Edge!", said Thomas with a smile. Three blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at the stunned Emboar. Emboar is flown off the arena and into the wall by the powerful attack. When the dust clears Thomas can see that Emboar is finished. "This Pokemon battle is finished," said the intercom system, "Emboar is unable to battle. Thomas' Torterra is the victor!" Torterra smiles and growls another "Torterrrrra!" before running back to Thomas and Blastoise. "Great job out there Torterra, you made me and Blastoise proud.", said Thomas as he pet Torterra's head and fed him a pokepuff. Blastoise just gave a nod of approval to Torterra. "You've earned a good rest." said Thomas as he pulled out Torterra's Pokeball and returned him. Alexis returned Emboar to its pokeball before going over to Watchog and used a much needed ice heal, unthawing it rapidly. "You knew the deal Alexis.", said Thomas over to Alexis. "I know I know...", she muttered as she took the money out of her bag. "Watchog I want you to return all the money we stole today..." Thomas and Blastoise then walked back into the corner from which they originated and fell asleep. Pokemon battles were a lot of work. ----